The wrong Neverland
by Sinner and saint
Summary: Persephone- called Percey- is just a young girl, until one day she is kidnapped and brought to Neverland. But this isn?t the place she heared about in the books. Its dark, dangerouse and ruled by a cruel boy called Pan.
1. Counting Stars

It was just another night.

The stars were out and the sky was dark.

Everything was quiet and the only thing that was heard was the noise of some little animals, that were searching for food and the breath of one person.

It was a young girl, sitting in a trailer. The window was opened wide and she was looking up at the stars. Her braid was hidden under a bonnet, a smal smile was on her lips.

That was me.

My name is Persepone but everyone just calls me Percey.

When I was 8 years old I was adopted by Victoria Cloak.

It wasn`t one of these stories where she was a terrible person who let me work all day or something like that.

No, she was the perfect mother.

Friendly and Funny, but strict if it had to be. And without wanting to make myself bad, but with me it had to be more then just a few times.

Since that day I lived with her at Fairytale, a Circus.

It was great, really. I went to school in whatever town we were just in, I saw a lot of the world and met thauseds of people.

But sometimes, always moving made me feel lost.

I never had real friend outside of our family, but that was okay.

And when the feeling became overhelming I just sat at the window, like now, and looked up at the sky.

Because the stars were always the same.

I recignised constalations even when I was on the other side of the country.

I heard a rusteling noise and turned around, seeing that my mother stirred in her sleep.

She turned around a kept sleeping.

I looked back at the sky.

The Stars always made me feel save.

Until now.

What that girl on the window didn`t saw was the shadow that sneaked into the trailer the moment she turned around.

She didn`t feel the presence until it was to late.

A cold hand cupped her mouth so that her scream wasn`t heard.

That was the last thing i remembered.

No wait, that wasn`t right.

I felt lips touching my ear, but I didn`t feel the breath that normally would have come.

I felt dizzy, like really dizzy.

My eyes fell close and I was lifted.

For me it didn`t felt as if I was sleeping.

It was barely more than a blink of an eye, but the next thing I saw were the stars.

First I thought that everything was just a bad dream, maybe some kind of hallucination, but than I felt the twing in my stomach.

The next thing I knew was a pain in my back and water.

When I was a younger my mom would often go with me swimming.

One day I met this really mean girl.

She made fun of me, because a didn`t wanted to jumpf from the cliff.

It was almost 12 meters high and I was just 10 years old.

But when she kept on doing fun of my, I walked up and I jumped.

But when I was underwater I oanicked.

That was how I felt now. Everywhere was water, it was dark and the salt was burning in my eyes.

I struggeled to find some way up but everywhere I looked was just blue.

Deep, dark blue.

I felt the air leaving my lung and my arms and legs falling limp to my sides.

I saw a light, and with one last strike of my arms I felt air touching my skin.

I took a deep breath and started coughing.

After a few minutes I looked up.

The light I saw was the moon. ( One minute I really thought it was this kind of-go into the light- kind of thing)

Not far away I saw a Island. I grabbed my bonnet that was swimming at my side and put it back on my head

I began to swim and reached the beach.

I felt weak, and shaken.

Falling down into the ocean at night could do that to you.

On all four I crawled on the sand.

My clothes were dripping and my throat was burning from the saltwater I drank.

Shells were stabing into my palms and knees and fall into the sand.

When I was laying on my back I looked up at the stars.

But they seemed different.

What the hell happened?

Was this a dream? A nightmare?

But that wasn`t possible.

It felt to real.

The scratching in my throat, the waves that played around my feets, the breeze that let the sand flow against my side.

Something was wrong.

My heard pounded against my chest, and my hands were sweaty.

I took a deep breath and told myself to calm down.

I couldn`t panik, that would be my death.

I closed my eyes and brought my brain to think rationally.

But there wasn`t any rational answer to where I was.

Or why.

Or how.

" Ahh , look what he brought us." I heard a amused voice.

Shit.


	2. The Piper

Hi there.

Here is the next chapter and I want to thank everyone who rewieved and of course a big thank you to my beta: A bookworm-named-steph

:D

I owe nothing

I opened my eyes and saw a boy looming over me.

He seemed to be my age, maybe a little older, 17 or 18.

"Who are you?" I asked him and was suprised at how calm my voice sounded.

I looked up at him, still laying on the wet sand.

"My name isn't any of your concerns." He said and I nodded.

"Is it any of my concerns where I am? Because I really would like to know." I said.

He grinned.

"You are in Neverland. Now stand up, we have to be back before dawn."

When I didn't move, he grabbed my arm and I had no other choice than stumbling after him into the jungle.

I had no idea how he found the way, for me everything looked the same.

After a few steps I was almost blind.

The moonlight was gone and I was almost blind.

The only way for me to keep track was by following his blond head.

I tripped over sticks and stones and whatever was laying there.

"Where are you bringing me?" I asked after five more minutes.

I was at the edge of starting to scream or/and cry.

" Where. Are.?" I asked again, this time louder.

" Let me go. Let me f*** again go." I screamed and felt once more my heart speeding up.

Hammering in my chest.

But this time I really could't fight down the Panik.

And who could blame me?

Kidnapped, fallen into the ocean and now dragged through a jungle by some crazy boy.

I grabbed his hair and yanked him back.

"Ahh, a feisty one. Hadn't had one of you in a time. " He said and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let me go. Damnit. What's wrong with you?" I asked angry.

He laughed.

"You should get a new attitude, mate. Pan won't like it."

"Who the hell is Pan?" I screamed, frustrated about the lack of informations.

"You will meet him. And be carefull. I may find your attitude amusing but believe me when I say that he won't like it if you don't do what he tells you."

"Aha." I said cold.

I crossed my arms and didn't say a word.

Okey, that didn't look good for me.

Unknown place, unknown people with- how it seemed- a need for a good psychiatrist.

I felt the jungle becoming thinner with every step he took.

And then I found myself on my back.

Damn, that hurt.

"That wasn'tt very nice." I complained.

When I looked around I saw more boys watching me.

The wore all dark clothes- but that also could have been the darkness from around.

A bonfire was cracking a few meters away from me and the moon was shining through the trees.

When I sat up I saw HIM.

The boy with the pipe.

He was sitting on rock, a smug grin on his lips.

"I see, he finally arrived. Well, what's your name my boy?" he asked. And I looked around.

Who was he talking to?

"Answer." The boy who carried me whispered.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked the boy with the pipe.

He stood up and I saw that he pretty tall. His lean body making him seem even taller.

"Of course I'm talking to you." He said and I heared some kind of accent in his voice, but it was to weak for me to tell what kind it was.

"Well, then I'm sorry to disapoint you but I'm not one of your boys " I said.

"Then who are you?" asked and looked down at me.

The boy at my side started shifting and I wondered what made him that uncomfortable.

The Piper could't be older than him.

" My name is Percey." I said.

"And Percey. Why do you think that you aren't one of the boys here?" he asked.

I crossed my arms and lifted my chin.

"Maybe because I have no idea where HERE is." I said.

He laughed and I saw dimples on his cheek.

" You're in Neverland." he said and laughed again.

I looked at him as if he were crazy because- well he was.

" No I'm not in Neverland. Good joke by the way." I said.

I felt the other boys watching me but no one said a word.

" I why -if I may ask- do you believe that you're not in Neverland`" he asked.

" Because its just a story, a fairytale. Nothing else."

"Don't you believe in fairytales?" he asked.

I sighed.

" Listen is this is some kind of joke-"

"Ohh, no. Not a joke. I saw you watching the stars so many times. You were so lost in your world so I brought you here."

I raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah. About that. Can you bring me back? I mean its-ahm, nice? here. But I prefer to sleep in my own bed rather than on the ground with a bunch of crazy boys." I said.

He cocked his head and I saw something behind his eyes that made me shiver.

"Crazy boys?" He asked quiet and the only things I heared were my breathing, my heard and the fire. Even the animals in the jungle seemed to be still.

" But aren't you one of us? Aren't you a crazy boy? Wouldn't you like to live here with us? Ruling? I can show you how to do magic and how to fly." he asked and I could't help but laugh.

"Dude you`re taking this way to serious. I mean come on. You can`t think that I would believe this."

" Well, it's the truth." He said and I laughed even louder.

" Okay. It's the truth. I totally believe you." I said sarcastic when I stopped laughing.

He came one step closer and then I felt his hand around my throat.

When I looked around, trying to find something to defend myself I looked down and would have screamed if I could. We were almost two meters in the air. My eyes widen, but the they started to fall close when the lack of air made everything e let me fall the moment before I passed out.I felt a sharp pain in my wrist when I fell on the ground and I started to cough.

" Holy s***!" I cursed and tried to breath.

" So ,do you believe me now?" asked and I saw a smile in his face.

" Who are you?" I asked.

" My Names Pan. Peter Pan. And you Perce are from now on, now of my lost boys." I said.

" There is just one problem." I said and stood up again.

" I'm not a boy"

"What?" He asked shocked. I opened my braid and let my Hair fall around my head in dark curls.

Then I stretched my hand out for him to shake it.

" My name isn't Percey. I'm Persephone. Persephone Cloak. Nice to meet you." I said and this time I felt a smile on my own lips while is face turned from irritation to anger


	3. Habitants

Hi there.

Here is the next chapter and I want to thank everyone who rewieved and of course a big thank you to my beta: A bookworm-named-steph

:D

I owe nothing

to be kidding me."

53m agoThere was something. Something changed. The smile slipped from my face when I saw Pan's eyes. They seemed almost black and the other boys were backing off. His gaze shifted to the boy at my side.

"You betrayed me." He said quietly, looking at the boy with an intense gaze.

"I swear I didn't know. The shadow brought her here. I thought she was a boy." He stammered and walked backwards while Pan stepped closer with every word.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I looked at me, but Pan looked away quickly.

"Get her." he told the other boys and for a few seconds I was confused. Then I saw the other boys walking in my direction, most of them had something in their hands: bows, daggers, and something that looked like a axe or a hammer.

I turned and ran. While my bare feets flew over the ground I thanked god and everything that was up there that I grew up in a circus. That allowed me to jump over the rocks and branches. I saw a tree, and used another fallen tree to climb it. I saw the boys running-well actually I just heard them , it was still pretty dark- and sighed.

I stayed on the tree for almost a houre before I climbed back down. I tip-toed through the jungle, flinching everytime I heared something. After a while I came back to the beach, but it wasn't the one where I arrived. This one was a cove. The sand was cold under my toes, and waves broke against the rocks. My clothes were still wet and I was beginning to feel cold.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice asking. Startled I turned around and saw a young girl in the water. I could only see her head and her shoulders. Her face was framed by long dark-red hair and her voice sounded calm and soft. I walked into the water until my feets were completely under water.

" My name is Persephone." I e came closer and I saw that she had some purple fabric drapped around her torso.

"It has been a long time since I saw a human girl here. Pan doesn't like girls." she explained.

I nodded although I didn't quite understood why she said human girl.

" Yeah, he seemed a bit... upset to learn that I am a girl. I don't understand how he could not have seen this, I mean its not like it isn't obvious." I said and pointed at my clothes that were sticking on my body and showed the female curves.

She snickered and braced herself on one of the at was the moment when I understood why she had said human girl. On her waist where in every side three gills and from her hip downwards her skin was covered with fish scalls and I recognised a long fishtale underwater.

"You-You are a-a -"

" A mermaid?" she helped me and I nodded.

" Well, of course I am. And I guess you are on the run?" she asked.

"Y-Yes. I was kind of kidnapped from my window you know. I think that he thought I was a boy and then when I arrived here I was dropped into the ocean and then this boy came and... God it's a mess." I said and buried my face in my hands.

"It will be alright." she tried to comfort me.

I heared a sound behind me in the jungle. The redhead gripped my wrist and whispered "Hold your breath."

Before I could reply she dived and pulled me with her. Once again I was surrounded by water, but this time I wasn't alone. For a moment I panicked, but then she surfaced in a cave. It was just a little cave, barely any room for the two of us, but on one side there was a hole between the rocks and I saw the beach we just left. Several figures came through the trees.

" Are this the lost boys?" I asked but she shook her head.

"Pirates." she replied.

"And is this good?"

" Kind of. The captain is James Hook, he has some kind of personal animosity against Pan after he-"

"Chopped off his hand?" I asked.

She looked at me with surprise and nodded.

"Yes. I met him a few times. He isn't as cruel as Pan but still dangerous. If you want his help you have to give him something in return." she explained and I watched the figures getting into a small ship that was hidden in between the rocks. They left the beach and paddled in direction of a ship.

"That's the Jolly Roger." the young mermaid explained and then she dived again. Just a second later I saw her on the outside of the little cave and she smiled at me.

"I have to go." she said.

"Wait. Whats your name?" I asked fast.

"I'm Ariel. But I warn you. Just trust the fairy."

I must have made a completly confused face because she explained.

"I really have to go, but on this island are two other girls. Tink is the only one of them that you can trust. If you see the other one, run. She is a liar." Ariel said, then she disappeared.

I cursed when I noticed that I was still in this tiny cave. After some diving and feeling around for the exit I returned to the beach. And again, I was wet. The salt was sticking on my skin and my eyes were burning. I started walking, still not knowing where to go. After two hours of walking around I made a break and sat down on the ground.

I was hungry. Really, really hungry. High in the trees I saw big blue berries, and although I learned as a child to never eat anything strange, I began to climb the e berries were as big as my palm and when I reached out I saw something moving on the other side.

"Who is there?" I asked aloud. A hand came out and drew the leaves aside. There, sitting on one of the branches was a girl. She had blond hair, that was falling around her shoulders in little curls. Even from my place I could see the slim body, wrapped in dark-green clothes. She had a bow in her hand and was looking at me.

"Are you the girl who ran away from Pan?" she asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked again.

"My name is Tink." she said.

"How about we climb back down so that I can introduce myself?" I looked at the Berries and then back to her.

"I have some of them. If you are hungry I can give you some." she said

After I climbed back down and stood in front of her.

" Hi, I'm Tinker Bell." she said and extended her hand for me to shake.

"You're the fairy?" I asked. She nodded.

" I was. But after too much time in Neverland you start to loose your magic. I'm not even capable of flying." she said and looked down. I still wasn't sure of her, but Ariel had told me that I could trust the fairy.

"I'm Persephone. But you can call me Percey."

She smiled at me.

"Come on. I show you where I am staying." She said and I followed her through the darkness.

" Why did you come here?"

" I have no idea. I think it was an accident." I explained and ducked under a low hanging branch.

"You are pretty. " she said and suprised me.

"Thank you. You too?" I said, it sounding more like a question. She laughed and kept walking.

"Where are you bringing me?" I asked her after a while of wordless walking.

"I told you. I'm bringing you to where I stay."

And with these words she walked out of the jungle and on a clearance.

" Now I brought you to where I had to bring you." She stated and turned around to look at me.

" What are you talking about?" I then a felt something cold under my chin and I felt an arm on my waist.

" Hello, dear. I missed you." someone whispered into my ear. I stiffed and tried to wiggle free until I felt the cold iron against the skin of my throat.

" You betrayed me. I thought I could trust you, Tink." I screamed.

"Ohh my, this isn't Tink." whispered the piper behind me.

"This lovely lady is Wendy Darling."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."


	4. Just a game

Hi there.

Here is the next chapter and I want to thank everyone who rewieved and of course a big thank you to my beta: A bookworm-named-steph

:D

I owe nothing

I crossed my arms and stood still.

" Something wrong my dear?" asked Pan.

I turned around and looked up into his eyes.

" Wrong? Yes there is something WRONG. I have been kidnapped by a sadow that let me fall into the ocean and I nearly drowned. I have been captured by boys who live like Tarzan in the Jungle. Then I was told that I am in Neverland by Peter fucking Pan. I was hunted by said boys, I almost drowned AGAIN because of the little Mermaid Ariel and then I was betrayed by Wendy Darling who said that she was Tinker Bell.

So the question isn`t if there is something wrong. The question is if there is something right because this is ridiculous." I said.

He looked down om me and I saw the side of his mouth turning up.

" Peter fucking Pan?" he asked and replied my version of his name.

I glared at him" Yes, Peter fucking, bloody Pan "

He traced the tip of his Dagger across the skin of my throat to my chin and then over my cheek.

" Aren`t you afraid?" he asked.

" Of course I am afraid. But I don`t care. Let me sleep, give me something to eat- your little minion back there-" I said and pointed at Wendy who glared at me"- promised me something, but then she wasn`t who she told me she was and then I was - with you. Now I am hungry. So if you want to keep going with this whole I`m so bad thing you have to give me something to eat and a place to sleep. But I guess that you won`t do that so if you apologize me." I ended and started to walk back into the jungle before a hand pulled me back.

" I like you Percey. I think the time with you will be very amusing. " Pan said smirking.

I groaned.

" Let me go. I thought that I was just a girl. But you just want boys, right? Tell me Peter Pan, are you gay?" I asked and saw his features darkening.

I guess that was the wrong thing to say because the next time I woke up I was tied up.

The night had passed and I was back at the camp.

" Hey." I screamed, but the other boys ignored me .

" What the hell-" I cursed and tried to wiggle free.

"That won`t help you." said a voice behind me.

I turned my head until I saw the darkhaired boy.

" What du you want?" I snapped.

He grinned and sat down beside me, helping me sit up propperly.

" Nice to see you again." He said.

" Why am I here?"

" Well from what I heared from Wendy, you said some nasty things." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Isn`t she supposed to be the good one?" I asked.

He laughed.

" I thought you already know that this isn`t the Story you know. I mean, does this really look like a fairytale to you?"

" Yeah, I guess your right." I said tired." Then whats up with her? Wendy I mean. I thought Pan doesn`t like girls."

He shrugged.

I noticed that I couldn`t see Pan or Wendy.

"It was the same with you. The Shadow dropped her here, and Pan decided that she would stay here. And she did everything he told her."

I watched him, and saw his eyes fixated on the ground as he said it.

" You...like her?" I asked suprised.

He looked at me, eyes wide and mouth open.

" You really-?" He put his hand over my mouth so that the rest of the sentence sounded like lai ea

He looked around as if to see if someone heared me, then he leaned closer and whispered.

" Don`t you dare say that again." he hissed and I saw the boy who kidnapped me and not the boy who I just spoke to.

I nodded and he sighed.

" My Name is Puck." he said.

"Ma Ney i eheone" I said muffeled.

" Ohh yeah sorry." he said and took his hand from my mouth.

" I said my Name is Persephone." I repeated.

He chuckeled.

" I know. You are well known since yesterday night."

" Ohh thats great." I said in faked entustiast.

After that we were quiet for a while.

" You know." I said then." I am kind of dissapointed."

He quirked an eyebrow and looked at me.

" Why`s that?"

The Peter Pan I grew up to was sweet and caring and funny. And this one is just... Its not right. This isn`t supposed to be. This is the wrong Neverland."

" Its the only Neverland."

" Buts thats not how I imagined it. I always thought Neverland as a magical Place where you can have fun all day long." I said sad " But this place is cruel and creepy."

In this moment I saw Pan and Wendy coming out of the jungle. He had a satisfied girn on his face and she was trying to get her hair back in place while she looked at him as if he was God.

" Yeah, really creepy" I said and fought the Impulse to puke.

Puck tensed at my side and I felt a strange pity for the lost boy.

So I took his Hand and squeezed it before watching Pan walking in our direction.

Yeah, now I knew why he let Wendy stay here.

The boys may not get older, but he was a teenage boy after all.

Still. Ewww.

" Woke up?" he asked and crouched down in front of me.

I ignored him.

" Ahh so you don`t want to talk? Fine. I have a game for you."

He gestured towards Puck and stood up.

I was freed and then I stood in the middle of the camp, the boys watching me, some of them sitting on the ground, others high in the trees.

Pan was right in front of me.

" Lets play." he said.

I looked at him, my arms crossed infront of me.

" WHat do ou want to play?"

" Look, shes speaking. You. Come here." he said and ponted at one of the boys.

He was barely older than ten, with a chubby Face and big blue eyes.

He stood a few feets away from me, his back to a big tree and Pan put an apple on his head.

Then he came to me and gave me three little knives. They were the same that they used in the circus.

" You have three attempts to strike. " he said.

I looked at him, and if looks could kill he would have burned in hell.

That was a boy. A child. He couldn`t do this.

" Are you crazy?" I asked and I saw the other shift uncomfortable.

But he just stood there.

I looked at the little boy.

"Whats you name?" I asked him.

" Spay." he said, his voice trembeling.

I watched him.

" Come on." said Pan after a minute of waiting. Just do it.

But I wasn`t thinking if I should do it or not- mostly because I didn`t thouhgt that I had a choice.

I was thinking if I should do my best or not.

I learned throwing daggers with five, but no it seemed as if Pan wanted to see what I could do with them. I decided that it would be the best if I just threw them so that the hit the apple but not as good as I could.

The first dagger went a bit above the apple and I saw Spay jump.

But the secont cut into a part of the apple.

Pan clapped and came back into the field.

" Good one. And now we make it intressting."

He made us change positions, so that now I was facing Spay with the apple on top of my head.

" You used two daggers. Now poor Spay has just one left. Come on."

The little boy was at the edge of tears.

" No. He won`t do that. Stop this madness." I said angry.

"No Madness, my dear. It`s a game. Just a game. You see, you are a pawn in my game. And I make the rules." He said.

" This is no game. This is life. " I shouted and took the apple from my head.

" Oww Wendy. I think I´ll have to show you something."

"What do you want to show me?" I asked.

With a fluent movement of his Hand he took out a blindfold.

I couldn`t react until he had wrapped it around my eyes.

And after that I hadn`t time to do anything, because I lost the ground under my feets and felt the wind in my hair.

Pan had grabbed my Arm and was flying with me higher and higher, until the air was freezing around us.

It seemed like an eternity until we got back to the ground.

" Where are we?" I asked and stood on shaking legs.

He took the blindfold from my eyes.

" Neverpeak Mountain."


End file.
